Sweets You Knead
by Waves of Rage
Summary: Actress Aubrey Posen and her best friend wedding planner Chloe Beale meet at their favorite bakery each week and the owner of the bakery, Beca Mitchell, is interested in Aubrey. Will Aubrey put herself out there after being cheated on? Mitchsen.
1. Chapter 1

_Just trying something new. Discovered fanfic when I was like 12yrs old and now I'm almost 22 and just wanted to share._

* * *

Alternate universe in which Beca is a baker and develops a crush on Aubrey who is a regular at her bakery.

* * *

It's late January and Beca Mitchell's bakery, Sweets You Knead, has started accepting orders for their Valentine's Day special desserts. Beca and her staff take pride in being one of the most popular bakeries in the city of Barden. Beca and her best friend, Stacie, love bringing joy to the people they serve.

Recently, there's been a blonde and a redhead that have been coming in weekly since last fall that has gotten Beca's attention. Beca is usually behind the scenes seeing as she's one of the main staff to make the sweets so she hasn't really gotten a chance to talk to the blonde as she would like, but to be honest she's been kind of a chicken since Stacie told her the blonde who's named Aubrey is an actress. The topic came up when one of the newest staff members of the bakery, Emily, had congratulated Stacie on her engagement with Cynthia Rose who is another person a part of Sweets You Knead. Stacie was taking Aubrey and Chloe's orders when Chloe mentioned how she was a wedding planner and Aubrey had praised her work as she has recommended a lot of celebrities to her.

It's been about two months since that information has been revealed and Beca still hasn't gone to the table to introduce herself as the baker who makes their strawberry shortcake every week. However that changes today as Beca was informed by Emily who is in charge of the bakery's social media that Aubrey Posen the actress posted a picture of what she captioned "the best strawberry shortcake in the world" and since then the bakery has seen an increase of sales and orders.

"Bree don't turn but the cute baker you've had your eye on is making her way over here." Chloe tells her best friend Aubrey as she takes a sip of her latte.

Before Aubrey can answer Beca has already reached the table.

"Hello ladies. I wanted to introduce myself as the baker who's been making the strawberry shortcake you both enjoy every week. My name is Beca Mitchell." she says as she shakes both of their hands. She'd be lying if she said she didn't get nervous the second she touched the blonde's hand.

"Wait. You're the person behind this amazing shortcake?" Aubrey replies.

Beca smiles and Aubrey can't help but smile back.

"That is the reason I came. I wanted to thank you for the kind post you made. My social media assistant informed me of your post and since then we've noticed more traffic. I am honored that an actress such as yourself enjoys my bakery." Beca says to Aubrey. Chloe can't help but notice how her best friend isn't wiping away the smile on her face.

"We love your sweets. I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey."

"Well it was lovely meeting you ladies. I have to get back behind the counter. My friend Stacie will come and drop off a box of sweets before you leave. Just a small thank you." and with that Beca headed back to the kitchen area.

"Okay Bree, you have to ask her out. She's seems super friendly." Chloe tells Aubrey with a lot of excitement.

"Chlo, you know I'm not in a position to date right now especially considering what happened over the summer. Even if she does seem nice and I happen to think she is cute." Aubrey says with a sigh. Over the summer her fiance was caught cheating on her and it was a scandal for quite some time covered all over the media.

"Aubrey, I think it's time you let yourself have some fun. You have to get out there and take chances."

Just then Stacie approaches them with a box full of sweets as Beca had said to them.

"You two are our VIPs for the day. Our head baker Beca never makes these sweets for people before February. Also, your dessert in on the house today. We will see you soon." Stacie says as she leaves to another table.

* * *

Any reviews are welcomed :)

Also, don't really know if this will be a long or short fic. I'll see where my imagination takes me.

Thank you all,

Waves of Rage


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been about two months since Beca's exchange with Aubrey and she noticed that both Aubrey and Chloe haven't stopped by the bakery in the last three weeks. A part of her can't help but think if she scared off the blonde, but the more she thought about it the more silly she felt to think such a thing as all she did was thank the blonde for leaving a positive review. Plus Aubrey is an actress she's probably busy.

It's the middle of the week and Beca has let everyone go early since there's only two people in the bakery finishing off their desserts and catching up. There's still an hour and a half left before closing and Beca figured it will stay like this and decided to let her crew go. Beca has nowhere to be tonight so she figures taking care of the bakery by herself should be a piece of cake.

She goes back to frosting cakes and putting a new recipe together and by the time she stops for a break to surf the internet on her laptop she realizes it's time to start wrapping things up. As soon as she turns around to head to the back she hears the front door open due to the bell that hangs onto the door. Aubrey is walking into the bakery by herself and Beca has no idea what to do because she feels her heart pounding fast. She can't believe she can't hold it together. She doesn't even know Aubrey that well to actually say she's attracted to her.

"Are you closed already?" Aubrey asks Beca.

"Uhh...I was just about to wrap up, but I'm not in a rush I can help you out." Beca says nervously. She feels herself turning red and hopes because it's night time and some of the lights are off that Aubrey isn't able to notice her blushing.

"I just wanted to see if you had any of those raspberry cookies left." Aubrey says as she approaches the counter. Beca smirks. Everyone loves those cookies so much that she had decided to keep making them, but only on Wednesday's because she figured people needed a pick me up in the middle of the week.

"I'm sorry but we actually ran out of those before dinner time. However, I am trying a new recipe for these blackberry fruits tarts that I was about to finish with chocolate drizzle if you're in the mood for something new?" Beca questioned hoping the blonde would stay with her a little longer.

"Oh, only if it's not a bother." Aubrey responds with a smile that only makes Beca a lot more nervous.

"I can actually use a taste tester. I'm trying to figure out what I need to do differently." Beca says as Aubrey nods. "Follow me to the back. Now tell me do you prefer dark or milk chocolate?" Beca asks as she guides Aubrey to the back of the bakery where all the baking happens.

"I like both. Surprise me?"

Aubrey is impressed by all the baking equipment in the back. Baking takes a lot of patience when it comes to making bulk amounts of desserts and pastries.

"Take a seat. How about you try both? Tell me which you prefer." Beca adds as she had just finished adding the drizzle on the tarts and places them in front of Aubrey. "I'll even disappear to go get you some water while you try them." Beca walks away.

Aubrey takes a bite of the milk chocolate tart and immediately finds herself smiling because of how delicious it is. Beca comes back with two glasses of water in her hands in the middle of Aubrey taking a bite of the second pastry. Beca is typically a confident person, but watching the most beautiful woman eat her pastries makes her nervous. Especially because this woman makes the cutest expressions while eating something she is clearly enjoying.

"Please tell me that the amazing actress, Aubrey Posen, enjoys this new recipe I'm working on."

Aubrey takes a sip of water before responding. Beca knows she's an actress and that piece of information didn't come from her and she wonders just how much exactly does she know of her personal life.

"These were really delicious Beca. I enjoyed both." It was the truth. At that moment Beca's phone is going off and she takes a look at her screen.

"I'm sorry this is Stacie and I have to grab this. Please wait for me so I can pack you a box to take home?" She says and Aubrey nods yes. Beca steps out and Aubrey decides to send Chloe a text.

Bree: Chloe...I'm running a bit late. Made a stop to Sweets You Knead and caught Beca in the middle of closing. She offered me to try something new. Should be there soon.

Chloe: OMG! You're there by yourself with her?! Ask her out!

Aubrey laughs at her best friend's quick response. She is here by herself with Beca and it would be the perfect opportunity to maybe ask the petite brunette for coffee. She's not sure if she's ready to put herself out there yet.

Bree: I'm not sure. She knows I'm actress.

Chloe: Don't let that scare you. We've mentioned it to Stacie who I'm sure is the one who told her. What happened to the great Aubrey Posen who went after what she wanted?

Bree: She got cheated on.

Chloe: Don't go there. At least give it a chance.

Aubrey put her phone away as Beca made her way back with a box in hand.

"Sorry. She's running the place for a few weeks while I'm gone. Also, here's a box of mixed sweets and I'll add some tarts for you to take and share with your friend."

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Aubrey says as she stands up getting ready to head out.

"It's a pleasure of mine to make people happy with dessert." A part of Beca doesn't want Aubrey to leave.

"You mentioned being gone?" Aubrey asks as they both make their way to the main entrance of the bakery.

"Yes, just taking a break because Stacie is pretty much forcing me to. I don't really have any plans besides sleeping and listening to music." Aubrey smiles at this information.

"I can keep you company if you'd like." Aubrey finds herself saying before really thinking about it. Does Beca even like girls? Or is she already taken?

"I would actually really enjoy that. I would be lying if I said I'm not nervous right now because I think you're absolutely attractive." That wasn't a response Aubrey thought she would hear and she knows she's blushing. She can't believe she's feeling all this nervous like if they were two girls in high school.

"Here's my number." Beca adds. "Just let me know which day works best for you."

Aubrey says thanks and practically runs out to get to her car. Did they just agree to a date?

Aubrey finally gets to her house and goes to the kitchen to place the box of goodies in one of the cake stands.

* * *

"You finally made it home."

"Chloe you're still awake."

"Of course I'm still awake. I'm waiting for my best friend because I figured you brought me something back and I want to know the details of how you ended up alone with Beca."

"Ummm...I think I invited myself over for a date at her place." Chloe squeals at this information.

"I'm proud of you Bree. You totally deserve to be happy and Beca seems like a nice person. I mean all the staff at the bakery say nothing but kinds things about her. And she's so hot."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. Please keep in mind I'm practically still new at this.

Any feedback is welcomed :)

 _Waves of Rage_


End file.
